Bicycle wheel rims are structural elements that retain a bicycle tire in place, provide braking surfaces, and provide attachment points for spokes. The wheel rims are subject to a variety of forces, including forces that are generated during acceleration, turning, braking, impacts as the tire passes over variations in the terrain, forces exerted on the rim by the spokes and inflated tire, and other forces. In addition to considering these forces in designing a wheel rim, for high performance applications, such as sprinting or bicycle racing, the mass, aerodynamics, and rotational inertia the bicycle rim are also significant design considerations.
Additionally, the number of gears on bicycles continues to increase. To accommodate an increasing number of gears, bicycle wheels may be asymmetric (dished). In an asymmetric rim, the spokes that connect the bicycle rim to the hub may have differences in length and tension. The asymmetry of the spokes and the differences in spoke forces directly influences the rim performance and can lead to increased maintenance and reliability challenges.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.